i can smile and you can make me
by Lkay09
Summary: Lily Luna/Teddy one-shot. An experiment of mine, if you will. R&R?


**So this is quite the departure from my usual writing style, but I've been experimenting for a little while, and this is what came out of it. It's also my first Lily Luna/Teddy fic.  
**

* * *

He couldn't tell you when he fell for her. He just did. One night he dreamed about red and green instead of blue and blonde. And then he saw her the next day and his heart did this little **flippy** thing that he'd never felt before, especially not about Victoire. He ignored it, because hearts jump all the time and so it was nothing and had nothing to do with her.

But he kept dreaming and his heart kept flipping and he got jealous when she announced she was going out with a guy from school. But she seemed happy and Teddy told himself it was just an **overprotective** _brotherly_ thing and nothing else.

She saw the tightening on his face when she told everyone about her boyfriend and it made her angry because who was he to play **big brother** when he wasn't? Never mind that Lily had always loved him since she was a little girl and not in a sisterly way but in an _Iwanttogrowoldwithyou_ way. But Teddy never noticed, because who would look at a little girl like Lily when there was Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, and Rose?

But then she came home from sixth year and she wasn't little and everyone noticed, including Teddy. And so when she added that she had a boyfriend Teddy walked out into the yard and wondered _why_ _now_ of all times he had to realize how truly **amazing** she was when he had Victoire and she had someone else and not to mention _HarryandGinnywouldkillhim_. So he shoved it aside and spent the entire summer alternating between avoiding her and spending hours with her and poor Lily was just so confused because she couldn't understand why he would go two and a half weeks without a word and then just show up and spend all day with her.

Nobody could understand when Victoire and Teddy broke up. They seemed to be one of those couples that would make it forever because they were _always happy_ and **never fought** but truth was she got tired of being ignored and confronted him about being in love with someone else. He admitted it and they ended it amicably and were still _friends_ and Victoire warned him to tell her because someday _shemightbesomeoneelse's _which hurt Teddy to even think about and Victoire laughed and said that he "had it bad for her".

So the night before she went back to school – this time without her cousins and brothers and she would be the only Weasley or Potter there and words couldn't describe how much she was looking forward to it – he asked to talk to her and they went to the backyard where no-one could hear them and both of their hearts were _poundingandracing_. Teddy told her everything and he kissed her and she kissed him back and then slapped him because "I have a boyfriend" and he didn't deserve her. But he already knew that, he just never wanted to hear her say it and his heart **shattered**.

Lily spent the entire school year trying to forget about Teddy and his _feelings_ because it was too little too late and she really did **care **about her boyfriend, but when they kissed she forgot his name and pictured a Metamorphmagus instead. And so they broke up and he was understanding and Lily spent the rest of the year wondering what she was going to do. It didn't help that letters kept arriving from home wanting to know "what you did to Teddy because he's miserable and hasn't so much as smiled in five months" and they all think that she needs to forgive him for whatever but they don't know that it's _notthatsimple_ because he broke her heart for fifteen or so years then decided he loved her.

Teddy was as miserable as they say because Lily took his heart with her when she went back to Hogwarts and he wanted to Floo over there so many times but he still remembered how hard she slapped him and he didn't want it to happen again. But then she wrote home and told everyone that she and whatshisname split up and he felt like there might be hope but he didn't want to get too happy because he of all people knew how quickly Lily Potter changed her mind.

And then she was home from seventh year and the first thing she did was run from the door and send herself flying into Teddy's arms and she kept saying "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry" and then she kissed him in front of everyone and he heard at least one glass drop to the floor, but he didn't care because he had Lily in his arms and that was all he wanted and he was so damned _happy_.

For the first time in nine months they smile and everyone marvels at how much easier everything is around the house with a happy Lily and a happy Teddy.

* * *

**I got addicted to this couple thanks to s i l v e r a u r o r a. You should all go read her fics, they are amazing. And while this story was kind of similar to her style, I SWEAR that she simply inspired me, I wasn't trying to copy her or anything. But anyways...review yeah?**


End file.
